The Letter My Brother Wrote
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Sirius while looking for shelter stumbles across a letter his brother wrote. Set somewhere in the PoA book. I do not own these characters J.K.Rowling does. I am MrsRemusLupin1 by the way D


**The Letter My Brother Wrote**

**Summary: Sirius stumbles across a letter his brother wrote just before he died. This is a one-shot, slight mention of slash. Kind of sad.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sirius P.O.V**

**It was cold and windy, lighting strike the sky near the old cottage, like Fate had decided to take me here. I walked up to the old place and turned the knob, it was unlock. There was no light so I searched for a candle. There was two, both of them were old but only one was used. I lit the unused one and its light shined on a couple of parchments. I got curious and went to read them. _To anyone who might stumble upon these letters. It is dark and stormy. I could conjure more candles but tonight I despise magic. For the Muggles have had fewer wars then us; I have come to realise magic only makes evil and hypocrites. Why use it when it only brings the world unfairness? It doesn't matter anymore to me, for if my plans go well I will die in a few hours. But I will have to start around my life or more so my brother's life, for if not for him, I would have never spoken. I know that the only reason I can speak is because of Sirius. _I stopped reading there, this person was obviously a wizard or witch and no other wizard has my name. I knew it was my brother, for their was too many things that was like him in this letter. _Sirius was the better son. My mother knew that, she was terribly upset when he escaped from the place she called 'home'. She realised that I was her only hope for a 'proper' heir, my father was another case. He hated no he despised me for I had shown weakness but who hasn't? I shouldn't have argued with the Sorting hat, I'm not meant and was never meant to be a Slytherian but it's too late to change the past now. But it's never too late to change what the future can become. Hopefully the chosen person to defeat Voldemort, when the last battle happens to decides who win this war Lord Voldemort will be mortal once more. Yet without my brother's influence I would have never been able to figure out Mouldy-shorts_ I laughed at Voldemort's nickname Regulus wrote. _secret to being immortal. Despite Sirius was only around for 16 years of my life I wouldn't have been able to do this at all. I was a good actor everyone thought I despised Sirius yet it couldn't have been more further from the truth, I looked up to him, he was my idol, my hero everything an older brother should be in the eyes of his younger brother. I was only 16 years old when I took the Dark Mark, breaking of one of my best relationship, the person I loved and still love. I got in deep wit hthe Death Eaters just so I can figure out what Mouldy-Shorts secret is. I know I will never be free even when I die I will became a slave to Voldemort. But I can not change that nad I accept my fate. One can not chose their ending but their can chose the road that leads to their end. Unknowingly I chose the road to forever be a slave yet the road was influence by my brother. I hate to say this or write it down in this case but the one that lead me to Lord Voldemort was Sirius and the one who drove me away from Lord Voldemort was Sirius. I write this so if anyone ever comes across it know that while their can not chose how their die their can certainly choose the path their take to their end. I'm saying my farewell as my life is no longer to be lived._**

**_Remus John Lupin if you ever came across this, I love you, always have, always will and I never forgot that you love me ever. _**

**_Regulus A. Black_**

**I wiped the tears away as I finished reading my brother's letter. I felt guilty and happy at the same time. Guilty because I lead him to Voldmort but happy because I drove him away from the Dark Side. A clap of thunder could be heard as it lit up the whole cottage. I smiled the first time in 12 years, I, Sirius Orion Black, knew the truth to my brother's death.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hoped you like it, this was my first fanfic ever to be completed yeah!!! =D I'm so happy and if you press that cute button that says 'Review' I will get Sirius to hug you of course it will be a E-hug but still!!!! I will even except helpful criticism!!!! It will make my day!!! Come press the button that says 'review' you know you want to ;D**


End file.
